Adjusting
by courtcourt1465978
Summary: Gabriella is moving and is forced to go to West High and become a knight a few weeks after the lava springs ordeal, of course her fellow wildcats and her bf Troy will help her through The west high basketball captain gets a thing for Gabi Troyella alway
1. How do you say GoodBye?

**OMG you guys this fanfic is going to be so fun to write, i already know what is going to happen in l8er chapters, plz review after you read thanx**

I was a Saturday afternoon and Gabriella was on her balcony to her bedroom crying, It was a few weeks after lava springs and just as Gabriella thought nothing can go wrong, well she was wrong

there was a knock at her bedroom door but she didn't answer it, why would she want to, all of a sudden she heard the door open and close, then she felt a hand on her shoulder

"Hey Gabi, what's wrong sweetie" Troy asked in a caring voice, Troy picked Gabi up, then he sat down and put Gabi on his lap and just held her while she cried

Troy was worried "Gabi you ok, baby come on say something" Troy pleaded

"Troy" Gabi managed to get out while she was still crying

"come on Gabi just say it" Troy said while rubbing her back

"Troy I'm moving" Gabi said, she refused to look at him while tears kept pouring out of her eyes

Troy put his finger under Gabriella's chin and forced her to look at him

"Gabi I don't care where you are, we will make this work, you know that" Gabriella nodded her head

"Do you know where your moving to" Gabriella looked down and nodded once again

"Ok, where" troy asked

" The worst school I could think of, the only school who hates east high wild cats..." but Gabriella didn't finish

"West High Knights" Troy finished and looked into her eyes

she nodded

"Gabi, we'll make it work you know that, I don't care that you are going to be a West high knight because you will always be welcome to East High and will always be a wildcat" Troy said with sincerity

" You mean you don't hate me" Gabriella said and looked at him

Troy just looked at her shocked

"Gabi, I could never hate you, in fact its quite the opposite. Gabi I...I...I love you, I have completely fallen in love with you" Troy said while looking straight into her eyes

_omg did he just say that, omg i love him to soooo much, oh stop thinking Gabriella just say something_ Gabriella said

"I love you to Troy, I love you to" Gabriella said with a sad smile and hugged him and then looked at him. They inched closer and closer until their lips finally meet and there were so many sparks, Troy kept begging Gabriella entance to her mouth to deepen the kiss and Gabriella happily obliged. They were kissing for about 10 minutes straight, they finally broke apart relising they absolutley needed air.

Troy just embraced Gabi and they stayed cuddled like that until Troy asks one question

"Gabi, when do you leave" Troy asked sadly

"Troy i just found out that i was moving today, my mom said We are moving tomorrow, it was short notice for me to, I am so sorry"Gabriella said about ready to break down again

"Gabi, its not your fault, but i'll miss you like hell" Troy said getting really sad

Gabi said nothing for a few minutes, than spoke up

"What happens if the kids dont like me, because i'm a wildcat"Gabi said

"Dont worry Gabi, your real friends are wildcats, all of them, you have me, your boyfriends who loves you, the entire wildcat basketball team who are like your brothers and the drama club and scholastic decatholon members are like your sisters, remember you got a whole family here." Troy said

"thank you so much Troy" Gabi said

"No problem, plus you are only moving like a half hour away, i'll visit you all the time after school and on weekends, and school breaks. Stuff like that i promise"Troy said

"oh and Gabi one more thing, dont listen to anyone if they say bad things about the wildcats basketball team, and that especially includes me and chad, Like i said they hate us" Troy continued

"I promise, but my dear boyfriend that I love so much i am so tired" Gabriella said while yawning

Troy picked Gabi up bridal style and place her on her bed "Take a nap okay sweetie" Troy said

"No, i have to change out of these clothes first" Gabriella said while getting up and changing into more comfortable 'clothes'

she came back wearing a pair of troys wildcat boxers that she knicked from his drawers and a tank black tank top that says dance **(pick in profile)**

Troys eyes popped out of his head, he thought she looked so hott, He loved the way her top showed off all of her curves

Troy walker over to her and embraced her, when they pulled apart Troy picked Gabriella up bridal style again and laying her on the bed and pulling the cover up over her

Troy was about to walk away and let Gabi sleep when he heard Gabriella "Troy my moms not going to be home until tomorrow mornig, you know buisness stuff, and I dont want to be alone"Gabi said hoping he got the idea

"fine" Troy said, Like he always did when he was spending the night He stripped down in to his boxers and went underneath the covers and put his arms around Brie and just held her, she turned to him and kissed him before snuggling in to his bare chest and fell gently asleep while Troy did the same thing.

The next morning Gabi and troy were just laying there neither knowing the other one was awake, they just were enjoying each others company

"Troy, I am moving today" Gabi said sadly

" I know baby and it will be okay, i will talk to you the entire car ride up on your cell okay" Gabriella smiled sadly and nodded

Gabriella and Troy got up and got dressed, Troys parents were out of town so he didn't have to worry about making up and excuse of where he was all night and Gabi's mom should be home soon

When Troy and Gabriella went down stairs they were greeted with a "SURPRISE and WE'LL MISS YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!"

there in front of them stood Taylor, chad, Kelsey, jason, Zeke, sharpay, Ryan and the rest of the wildcats

Gabriella smiled and started hugging all of her friends and just kept talking and cramming all the time she had left of being a wildcat. All of a sudden she felt a pair of arms snake around her, she looked up and it was Troy, Gabriella whispered is Troys ear "I'll miss you so much" Troy just nodded and said "I love you Brie, I'll miss you so much it wont be funny"

"Gabi time to go" Gabriellas mom said

_How do you say goodbye to the people you most love, How can you possibly do it_ Gabriella thought

"Goodbye, I'll miss you all, you guys will always be my family" Gabi said and hugged everybody, she was crying when she got to Troy

"Brie I'll see you After school Tomorrow i promise, Just IM me your address okay" Troy said

"Kay, love you" Gabriella said and kissed him, it was settle yet pationate, one of the best they shared so far

"Bye Gabie" Troy whispered letting her go

Gabriella waved and got in the car

Everyone watched as the car drove off, they were all going to miss her

_**Plz review plz review plz review plz review**_

_**Okay you guys, i will update soon, hopefully tomorrow, plz review**_

_**I know where i am going to go with this story, i cant wait to get to the next chapter when Gabriella meets the west high basket ball team**_

_**REVIEW PLZ**_


	2. The Game

_**Thank you guys so much for the reviews, like i promised i will update, and plus i am having fun writing this fanfiction**_

__

When Gabriella got to her new house she was tired, she was crying the entire way up here just thinking about troy and the rest of her friends

"Gabi come on we got to get unpacked" Gabriella's mom said

"Ok" Gabi said sadly

Gabriella got out of the car and unpacked, she looked around her 'new' house and saw it had a inground pool that she liked **(pic in profile)**

She decied to go to bed, she had a queen sized bed, her walls were a peach color, she had some artwork up and inside her room she had pictures of her and Troy all over the place, and PIctures of her and Troy doing the winter musical and Pictures of all of her friends.

She layed down on her Bed and closed her eyes dreaming of Troy, and gently fell asleep

Next morning

"Gabi get up, time for school" Gabi's mom called down the stairs

Gabi didn't want to go to a new school, she loved being a wild cat and she loved troy even more

she got up and got ready and before she knew it her mom was driving her to her school of a nightmare West High Knights

Gabi got out of the car kind of scared and excited because she knew Troy was picking her up from school today

she just wanted him to hold her,

Gabi got her class schedule the day before and of course all AP classes

She found her locker when she got a text from Troy

_**srry gabi i cant pick you up today, but i will see you today if you stay after school today at the gym, there is a first day of school match against west high, go on the wildcat side though kay, luv you, xoxoxoxo ps. cant wait to have arms around you and kiss you all day 3 Troy**_

Gabi smiled, she would get to see him, plus every wildcat game all her friends would come, so she gets to see everybody, all of a sudden she heard the locker open next to her and she looked over

"Hey you must be the new girl, My name is Bret, captain of the basketball team" Bret said politley in a show offy way

"pleasure to meet you, Gabriella" Gabi said in a uncaring way, she heard a lot about this guy from Troy, she did not want to get involved with him

"so listen, are you going to the basketball game after school" Bret asked

"ya, actually i am" Gabi said smiling

" ya those wild cats are going down"Bret said

_Dont be so sure _Gabi thought

"So i was wondering if you would like to go to the after party with me"Bret said

Oh no he likes me, i got to tell Troy ewwww I'll tell him at the game

"Sorry I have a Boyfriend," Gabi said

"Oh, okay we can go as friends" Bret tried

"Sorry i'm already going to the after party" Gabi said

"oh okay, i'll see you there"Bret said

The bell rang, Gabriella thought _Ha No you wont i will be partying the victory of the wildcats_

Gabriella walked away from her locker

The rest of the day flew by fast and before she knew it, the basketball game was about to start

there was two locker rooms, one for the wildcats team, and one for the Knights

Gabriella walked down the halls to the wildcat locker room and opened the door

It was all steamy, all the guys were getting ready for the game, making themselves look good, normally the guys would kick any girl out of the locker room but everybody knew Gabi and gabi was a sister to them

Gabi recieved tons of hugs from all of her basketball friends and went to the back to find Troy facing the mirror doing his hair, he only had his basketball shorts on, She walked over to him and put her arms around his neck, he smiled and responded with Troy pulling her around and placing her on his lap, Troy leaned in and whispered in her ear "Gabs, its only been one day and i miss you like crazy" Troy leaned in and kissed her

they pulled apart and kissed again, Gabi opened her mouth and Troy slid his tounge in deepening the kiss, Gabi's hands were all over Troy's bare chest and Troys arms were tangled around her waist

When all of a sudden there were foot steps but they didn't hear

"Hey captain you read,,,,,," Chad stopped talking and looked at the scene displayed in front of him

Chad called called the coach and the rest of the team over, of course Troy and Gabi didn't know

Chad video taped all of it, then know one could hold in there laughter anymore, everyone burst out laughing

Troy and Gabriella broke apart and turned scarlet red

"um.. you...well...see" Troy started

"Well umm i was wishing Troy good luck" Gabi finished

" Oh trust me, he will be playing like an all star now" Coach Bolton finished and told the rest of the team to scatter and get ready.

Leaving Troy and Gabi by themselves

"Go get them wildcat, i'll be watching" Gabi said getting up and kissing him one more time before walking out the door leaving a smiley Troy behind

With Gabi

Gabi made her way to the stadium and put her hood up and went to the wildcat side and sat next to Taylor and Sharpay who of course knew who she was

"Hey Gabi, how was school" Taylor asked

"Ok, Bret hit on me, i told him that i have a bf" Gabriella explained

Before they knew it the game had started

The Knights came out first and there was a loud cheer, all of a sudden there was a boom and the wildcats came running out with Troy leading the way, there was even a louder cheer from the supporting wildcats and Gabriella

1 Hr later

The game was coming close to and end with 36; 24 to the wildcats and there was 30 seconds left on the clock for the 4th quarter

"And wildcat Number 14 Troy Bolton shoots and...and...SCORES, wildcats win" The announcer said

There was a huge cheer

The basketball players were still on the court shaking hands saying good game

When it was time for Troy and Bret's time to shake hands they just stared at each other until Bret said

"Its not over wildcat, your going to pay" Bret said threatning

"is that a threat" Troy said stepping closer

Troy was more phisically stronger than Bret and had a much better body and figure

"Absolut..." Bret couldn't finish because all of a sudden

"congratulations wildcat!!"Gabriella yelled throwing her arms around him

Troy smiled and turned around and picked Gabi up and twirled her around and put her down

"What the hell" Bret yelled

"Gabi what is going on, You can't hang out with wildcats"Bret yelled obviously confused

" Oh but thats where your wrong Bret, remember when i said i have a Boyfriend, well me and Troy have been going out for about a year, i used to be a wildcat and am still one at heart" Gabriella said before kissing Troy infront of Bret

Then Chad came over, Bret was afraid of Chad because Chad could get aggresive

"whats the problem hear" chad asks demandingly

"no..noth..nothing" Bret stuttered

"CHAD" Gabi yelled hugging Chad

"Gabster" Chad yelled while hugging her

"you just saw me yesterday, not to mention about and hour ago or were you to busy making out with Troy" Chad asked

Gabi and Troy turned red because chad said that infront of Bret, They just smiled and Troy embraced Gabi and Gabi hid her face in the crook of her neck, she knew she was in for and intresting day of school tomorrow

**okay you guys thanx for the reviews , story alerts, and adding my story to favorites, keep it up**

**PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEWPLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEWPLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW**

**anyway like i promised i updated today, sorry i would have had this chapter up sooner but it is Black friday and i was shopping at the mall all day with my friends and just going over my friends houses and everything so sorry, and just to let you know DEB is the BESTEST store in the mall!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_**Dont forget to review and i will update!!!**_


	3. shocking

_**  
**_

_**Thanx everyone for the reviews, i was going to update yesterday but i never got the chance, sorry :)**_

Bret was still very confused, the girl he wanted just so happens to be going out with his worst enemy

"Oh, i'm sorry Bret, I must have forgotten to mention that i went to East High before" Gabriella said in and innocent tone

"Gabriella What the Fu..." Bret was cut off

"Listen, Bret" Chad steps up and says going into overprotective 'brother' mode

Chad continued " Gabriella is like a sister to me, i listen to everything she tells or asks me to do, so does Troy and the rest of the Wildcats, if we hear one bad thing you will be sure that the wildcats will be after you" Chad said in the threating tone

Now Bret was on fire, Not only was Gabriella a ex-Wildcat she was also like a sister to Chad, who he was afraid of and she was Bolton's Girlfriend

Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella

"so Bret, I heard from one of my friends that you were hitting on MY Gabi" Troy said calmly, then continued " is it true"

Brad didn't know how to answer " Ya i asked her to go to the after party with me, of course that was before i found out she was a Wildcat" Bret said

" well I know it is implied being my girlfriend and everything but", Troy turns to face Gabi, " Gabi will you go to the WILDCAT VICTORY after party?" Troy knew what the answer was but he just wanted to ask, and he just so happenily enphisizes the words WILDCAT VICTORT

Gabriella knew what he was doing so she played along " Of course, as long as you can drive me back home, i will tell you my address since i didn't get a chance to text you, Bye the way dont tell Chad where i live though, Last time he ate EVERYTHING in the fridge" Gabriella said the last part looking at Chad

"What can't a dude eat" Chad said in defence

They started laughing, Bret looked furious

" This isn't over yet Montez" Bret said walking past her but apparently Troy hard it to and stepped in Bret's way

" What was that Bret, Another threat, Wow you really want a face make over dont you" Troy said " HEY CHAD" Troy called Chad over there

" whats up captain" Chad said

"Hey Chad our friend Brets on a roll today, 2 threats in one day" Troy said

" Oh really and who were these threats directed to my dear friend" Chad asked amusingly

Bye this time Sharpay, Taylor and the rest of the gang were over there by now

" Well chad one was directed to me and the team and the second one was for my Gabi" Troy said

Chad put on a scared face and so did the rest of the Gang

" Aw look at your scared little gang, See even your friends know they can't take on West high" Bret said intimidatingly or what he thought is was when really the East High Gang thought he looke like and idiot

just then Chad and jason came up Bret and both put a hand on one of his shoulders saying " Man your in trouble, we're scared for you actually, NO ONE messes with Gabriella" Chad said

and then zeke said " Yah some of us found at the hard way"

Troy's hand were still around Gabriella and occationally teasing her by tickling her stomach, When the gang was ' talking' to Bret, Troy let his hand slip under Gabi's shirt, of course she didn't mind, he was tracing circles on her stomach, Gabriella found it comforting and leaned into Troys chest closing her eyes. Then Gabriella felt both his hands go flat on her stomah just rubbing it, Troy slowly crept his hand up her shirt a little more until he reached the outer edge of her bra.

Troy looked down and she looked up with a smile on her face, nodding her head giving him permission.

Troy slowing traced the outer edge of her bra and gently slipped his fingers in, Gabriella gave a soft moan, Troy smiled because she liked it

Gabriella began to melt and her knees felt numb

Troy moved his hand back down to her upper stomach and just teased her bye poking her in the higher stomach or lower, she loved it but it was her to keep quiet, This didn't satisfy Troy ,he knew she couldn't hold it in much longer then, Troy slipped his fingers by her bra again and kept playing on the trim, Gabriella knew she couldn't hold it in, she let out a sigh of pleaure, unfortunatly the entire team heard it and so did the two or three other Knights besides Bret who didn't know about 'Troyella' yet.

" Hey Bolton, hands where we can see them" one of the guys from West High who didn't know about Troy and Gabi's history shouted, By this time everyone was looking at them, they were bother super red

The wildcats were on the ground laughing at the akward position, and his dad looked shocked **(wow jeez imagine that happening to you, that would be emabarassing)**

Troy removed his hands from her her and placed them around her waist, Gabriella turned into Troy to hide how bright red she was and Troy hugged her

The West High Jock went over to the group and said " Gabriella what the deal, You cant be with the wildcats"

" I cant be with my Boyfriend and my old friends, Why not?" Gabriella asked ever so sweetly

The Jock stared in Shock

"Troy can you drive me home, i have to get ready, i need to go shopping for my party outfit want to come" Gabriella asked

"Sure why not," Troy said

"Whipped" Chad and Jason shouted

Troy glanced at them but a smile never left his face

Bent down and kissed Gabriella and whispered in her ear " You so owe me"

"Hows this", she whisperd back and kissed him

"Perfect" Troy said

both of them were just smiling

__

_**srry i didn't get a chance to update, plz review and i promise i will get the next chapter up asap**_

_**PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW**_

except if you are related to me

_**So guys if you have any ideas about my next chapter PLZ tell me, You guys have to tell me what you want to happen in the next chapter because i will probably use ur idea so plz give me ideas, sever writers block so plz guys, anyway thanx so much for the review**_

_**- Courtney : )**_


	4. I love you

_**okay people, i have to give my props to **__**samanta1024**_ _**she had the best idea, well what i thougbt anyway, it was i really hard disision because there were so many good ideas, anyway thank you to everyone who put me in their favorites, story alerts, and just reviewd, i really appriciate it!**_

Gabriella and Troy went shopping to about five different stores in the mall, they only had 3 hours till the party started and Troy being captain has to be there

" Gabi come on, you have to be done" Troy said complaining, waiting for Gabi to come out of the dressing room

" almost done" Gabriella shouted

five minutes later Gabi came out of the dressing room with the dress in her hand

" This is it lets go" Gabi said grabbing Troy's hand and running out of the dressing room

After they left the mall They headed back to Gabriella's

Troy kept some of his clothes at Gabriella's for when he stayed over.

Troy got a wildcat t'shirt on and a pair of nice jeans and topped it off with a wildcat sweatshirt

Troy waited for Gabi to finish, since all girls have to be wearing dresses or skirts meant Gabi would want to make her self look amazing when she already does

Troy waited a few more minutes until Gabriella appeared out of the bathroom wearing a red floor length dress that hugged every curv **(pic in profile)**

Gabi had her hair tied up into a lose bun and in Troy's opinion looked absolutly gorgous, They drove to the dance and had a great time.

I was nearing midnight and Troy and Gabi went for a walk just so they can be alone Gabi and Troy sat down on a bench, they were having a crazy night so far

Meanwhile

Bret looked out from the bushes and he could see Troy and Gabi, His friend who is also on the basketball team, Mark, could see them to

" hey Bret, watcha wanta do" Mark asked

" Nothin now, but Gabriella has to be remind that she is not a wildcat anymore" Bret said smiling

Back to Troy and Gabriella

" Gabi, whats is like at West High" Troy asked while wrapping his arms around Gabi

"Well it is a lot more different than east high i can tell you that" Gabi said

" i really dont want to go back Troy I'm scared, I dont know what everyone will think"Gabi continued

" Gabi I'm sorry you have to go through this" Troy said He wished he could go through it with her

" Troy i Love you, that is good enought" Gabi said

" I love you to Gabs" Troy said sincerely

Troy leaned down and kissed her, a kiss that will last a life time

_**sorry this is a short chapter guys, i am grounded from the computer and my dad will kill me if he comes home**_

_**I will try and update tomorrow when he is at work, i'm sorry any way plzzzzzzzzzzz review**_

_**PLZ Review PLZ Review Plz review oh and i am going with **__**samanta1024**_'s **Idea hopefully the tomorrow in the next chapter, plz review, and if you have any ideas plz let me know like if you want a certain thing to happen **

**- Courtney :)**


	5. spin the bottle

**Srry you guys it took me so long to update, but i will update the next chapter sooner, i promise, remember PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**

Gabriella and Troy looked at each other, Troy didn't want Gabriella to go through what she had to, he knew how low the West high team would sink

Gabriella and Troy were still sitting on the bench, Gabriella had to be home by 1am so she had and hour

"Troy, whats the worst that the team can do, I mean really"Gabriella said seeing Troy's worried face

"Look Gabi, That team can sink to a low level, just promise me that if something happens that you will call my cell" Troy said looking into her eyes

Gabriella nodded

Troy pulled Gabriella closer and just held her, he bent down and kissed her head

Gabriella took Troy's hand and kissed him pationatly on the lips and dragged him up off the bench

Gabriella and Troy went back to the party to play truth or dare

everyone was sitting around the bottle

It was the old gang like old times, like Gabriella never left

the bottle stopped on Gabriella

"Gabriella, truth or dare?" Her best friend Taylor Mckessie asked

"umm, Truth" Gabriella said, then regretted it

"Okay, has anyone asked you out yet at West High, and what did you say?" Taylor asked

Troy looked extremely nervous, Gabriella noticed this and put her hand on his thigh calming down

"Actually one guy has" Gabriella said while Troy got tense

What they didn't know was that Bret and Mark were still watching

They both couldn't believe what they were seeing and hearing

Back with Troy and Gabi

"Bret asked me out the first day of school, but i said i had a boyfriend and left it at that" Gabi said

Troy didn't want Brad anywhere near Gabi, Gabriella noticed this and hugged Troy and kissed him on the lips, they didn't break apart until they heard

" Hmph hmph, people still in the room" Chad said

They all laughed

Mark and Bret couldn't take it anymore

They went straight up to the door and barged right in

Everyone stopped laughing and stared at them

Gabriella tensed up

Troy put his arms around her which made her secure

"So, Gabriella, this is your choice, stay with the wildcats" Bret said angrily

"Yah, just like it was her choice to stay with Troy" Chad shouted

at this everyone started laughing

"Well Bret if you dont mind, you can go back to your friends and I will stay with mine" Gabi said

" NO, its not over yet Gabi, its just beginning" Bret said walking towards her

" I'm ending it Bret" Troy said stepping up and going infront of Gabriella

"This isn't your fight Bolton" Bret screamed

"Actually, when it involves my girlfriend i think it does" Troy said

" Yah, but she would have said no to him anyway, even if Gabi wasn't dating Troy" Chad said

"yah that is true" Gabriella said and turning back and sitting on the couch

Joined by Troy and Her friends

All of a sudden a home movie popped on of when Gabi was a wildcat and over the "Lava Springs Summer"

_**Okay you guys that are reading this should watch this, it is from youtube, just pretend that you are the gang, you are seeing the 'home video' they are watching, the link is going to be in my profile, but if you want to copy the URL and do it yourself it is **_**The credits are at the end by the person who made it!! Thanx**

The whole gang was smiling at the memories, they were all about Troy and Gabi

Gabriella leaned up and kissed Troy, forgetting that Bret and Mark were still there

"So this is the real you" Bret said making a smiling Troy and Gabriella to Break apart

"ya it is" Gabriella started

" Just wait until school Gabriella, just wait" Bret said before him and mark left

Troy pulled Gabriella to him and embraced her and just stroking her hair

she was nervous, who wouldn't be?

_**Okay guys, sorry i havn't updated in a while but i have been super busy anyway i hope you like this chapter, tell me what you think, i am getting to **_samanta1024 _**idea, and it might be in the next chapter, but i am DEFINITLY using it, i just havn't had time to put it in there yet, srry, but anyway PLZ REVIEW!!! PLZ REVIEW!!! PLZ REVIEW!!! PLZ REVIEW!!!PLZ REVIEW!!!PLZ REVIEW!!!PLZ REVIEW!!!PLZ REVIEW!!!PLZ REVIEW!!!PLZ REVIEW!!!PLZ REVIEW!!!PLZ REVIEW!!!PLZ REVIEW!!!PLZ REVIEW!!!PLZ REVIEW!!!PLZ REVIEW!!!PLZ REVIEW!!!PLZ REVIEW!!!PLZ REVIEW!!!PLZ REVIEW!!!PLZ REVIEW!!!PLZ REVIEW!!!PLZ REVIEW!!!PLZ REVIEW!!!PLZ REVIEW!!!PLZ REVIEW!!!**_

_**THANK YOU **_

_**- Courtney : )**_


	6. AN srry

**srry u guys i am grounded off the computer for like i dont know how long, but i promise the second i am ungrounded i will update, i am so srry, i have not forgotten to update, my parents are out right now so i could be on for like 2 minutes thank u everyone who is reading this though**

**Courtney**


	7. fire alarms ding and championship rings

_**Srry i havn't updated in a while, but i have been grounded, no one is home in my house right now so i'm good, i wasn't feeling to well this morning so i didn't go to school today so i could do this now**_

_**OH and i got some of these ideas from Samanta1024 thank you**_

The next day of school came by to fast, Gabriella was walking down to her locker and was getting icy glares from everyone

she didn't feel comfortable at all

she was getting her books out of her locker when she feels a hand touch her shoulder and she jumps

" so you decided to come to school today" Bret said in disgust

"Why wouldn't i come to school today" She said back

" Because no one wants you here" Bret said

The rest of the day she could hear people whispering behind her back like 'look its the wildcat' ' ya shes goin out with Bolton, he is pretty cute though' or even ' eww get away from her you can catch east high germs'

Gabriella was ready to cry

for lunch she knew she wasn't welcome anywhere she she just headed to the library, she looked at the clock and saw that Troy has the same lunch time as her

she took out her cell phone and dialed his number

Troy/**Gabriella**

" Hello" Troys voice said in the phone

**"Hey Troy" Gabriellas sad voice said**

"baby whats wrong" Troys voice said in concern

**"I hate being a knight, no one will even talk to me because Bret told everybody that I went to East high and go out with you" Gabriella said practically in tears**

" Do you want me to pick you up, i would gladly leave school to get you Gabi, you know that" Troy said fully serious

**  
" i Know but i have to go back to school some time" Gabriella said**

"Ok if your sure, aren't you suppose to be at lunch" Troy said

**"Ya but i'm not hungry" Gabriella said knowing Troy wouldn't be satisfied with her answer**

" No, baby your eating, even if i have to go over to west high and hold you down " Troy said totally serious

**" Okay i will eat something, promise, well i have got to go, class starts soon, see you when i get home from school, bye" Gabriella said**

" Okay, but get something to eat now please, and call me if your not feeling comfortable or just want to go home, i'll leave my cell on" Troy said concerned

**" Okay i'll promise to call if something is wrong, Love you" Gabriella said**

"Love you to, Bye" Troy said

Then both of them hung up

Gabriella headed back to the cafeteria and got a couple of Graham crackers, hey at least she was eating something

All of a sudden there was a loud explosion and flames burst out everywhere, the fire alarms sounded and screams were heard all over the place

Gabriella made it outside fast enough and luckily so did everyone else did to, no one got hurt as far as she could tell

Gabriella walked over to one of the fire fighters and asked " What is going to happen to our school?"

The fire fighter said "It doesn't look good sweeite, i dont know if we are going to be able to save it" Gabriella didn't know how to feel, she didn't know what to expect

"where would we go though" Gabriella asked

" I Dont know sweetie, that isn't my job" the fire fighter said

Gabriella needed to think, did she leave anything important inside, she went to her locker super fast to get her back pack because it has all of her school work and her and Troys pictures and everything, plus her locker was right next to the exit

Yes, she didn't leave anything important inside

the principal asked all the students to go to the middle of the large field

_MEANWHILE_

After lunch Troy was in science class, when the principals voice rang throughout the class rooms on the loud speaker " Attention all teacher please turn on channel 13"

The teacher did as asked, it was the news

" Well chuck we are here in front of West high High school with about 800 kids in back of me" The reporter said

" From what I hear everyones a little shooken up, but everyone made it out and no one was harmed, we will keep you updated, thank you" Then the teacher turned off the TV

Troy was shocked, Him, Chad, Taylor, and Sharpay got up at the same time and rushed out the door and jumped into Their cars

Taylor went with Chad in his car, and Sharpay went in her pink convertible and Troy went in his brand new hummer he got for his sweet sixteenth birthday, all three of these cars had wild cat stickers and magnets all over, chad had a big number 8 on his windshield standing for his basketball number while Troys had a big number 14 with playmaker next to it and mvp below it and captain above it and on sharpays in just said DRAMA QUEEN in all caps.

5 minutes later they pull up in front of West high, all the student were standing in the middle of a big field waiting for the principal to say something although someone shouted ' Wildcats' which they expected to happen and in seconds every person was looking at the three cars

but the 4 didn't care, they all hopped out of the car and went on to the field

_NO ONES POV_

Gabriella spotted the four looking for her, she ran up to them not caring that anyone was looking

Troy spotted her the same time and opened his arms and let her run into him and he just held her.

"Its okay Gabi, I'm here, Brie it'll be okay" Troy whispered in her ear

Gabriella looked up and Troy leaned down and kissed her on the lips and gently rubbed her back

They broke apart and she just layed on him, letting him hold her

They didn't care that all of West High was watching, they didn't even noitice until Sharpay yelled "Nothing to look at here people, go mind your own buisness"

Troy's Grip tightend on Gabriella when Bret walked over, he was about to get up when Chad got up first "Yo, Bret we're not bothering you, go mind your buisness" Chad said

"Oh but it is my buisness, this is MY school" Bret said

"Okay break it up" A teacher said and then turned to Troy, Chad, Taylor, and Sharpay

" what are you four doing here and skipping class" The teacher said

every student knew about Troy and Gabriella and Gabriella being a knight, but it didn't mean the teachers knew

Troy spoke up " Well out teachers made us put on the news and West high was burning down, so us four came over here because well i wanted to make sure my girlfriend was okay, and Chad is like a brother to Gabriella, and Taylor and Sharpay are her best friends" Troy said

"Oh, well that is a pretty good excuse, just dont get in anytrouble" the teacher said and left

Gabriella was pratically falling asleep on Troy and that made him smile, when the principal said somthing that made him smile even more

"Okay, so as you all can tell, there wont be a school here for a long time" the principal started off

" well for now you all are to go home, but we will see you all tomorrow at...East High" the principal said

" You will ALL be enrolling in East High, they are being very generous so dont do anything to get us kicked out" The principal said

This got Troy smiling, along with Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, and gabriella was more awake then ever

"YES" Gabriella shouted and jumped on Troy putting her hands around his neck and her legs around his waist not caring that everyone was watching, she gets to go back to her friends again

Troy was just smiling and laughing just watching her, he was happy she gets to be back with him

Troy put her down and kissed her, and then people started taking of toward their houses, still looking at Gabriella and the four wildcats, they were even more shocked when Gabriella got into Troy's hummer and drove off with him

Chad, Taylor and Sharpay went off their seperate ways from Troy and Gabriella

"Troy where are we going" Gabriella asked

" You'll see" Troy said with a smile and grabbed her hand makeing her smile

They finally arrived at Gabriellas favorite park, it was around one pm and no one was there, birds were chirping and it was picture perfect

Troy took Gabriellas hand and led her out of the Car

He led her to and bench and told her to sit down and she did

Troy was acting nervous and Happy at the same time

Troy knelt down in front of Gabriella "Gabriella Montez, I have known you for over a year, and I will just say it, I have completely fallen in love with you and i cant picture my life with out you, I'm not proposing until we're both out of high school but I was hoping you would except my Championship ring?" Gabriella had tears in her eyes by now

"A championship ring is what the whole team got when we won the championship game against the knights last season, we were told to give our rings to someone special, someone that we see spending the rest of our lives with, and thats you Gabi, I want to spend my life with you, will you except my Championship ring" Troy asked hopefully

Gabriella had tears of joy streaming down her face and nodded her head and gave troy her hand, Troy slipped it on her finger, perfect fit

Troy stood up still holding her hand, gabriella jumped on him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him so pationatly, Troy lifted her up and spun her around still holding the kiss, Troy put her down and they broke the kiss both looking extremely happy, Troy was just holding her and then leaned in " I love you Brie, never forget that" Troy whispered in her ear, "I love you To wildcat" Gabriella whispered back to him

Gabriella leaned up one more time and kissed him

"Come on we have to get you home, your mom will be worried" Troy said smiling

"Ya, we do, my god i never want this night to end" Gabriella said leaning in to Troy

Troy picked her up Bridal style making her scream a little, Troy placed her into the passenger seat of his hummer and then he went around his side and jumped in, they both had grins plasterd on their faces, Troy started up his car and held Gabriellas hand with the ring on it.

"You know, you are the first person to get a ring in our school yet" Troy said to Gabriella

"Really why" Gabriella asked

"Well bets are Chad is going to give Taylor his and Zeke will give Sharpay his, but they wanted to be positive" Troy said

" What about you?" gabriella asked

"Me, I've known that you were the one since i met you Gabi, i did make sure, I am totally positive" Troy said

Gabi smiled at that

" Thank you Troy, Thank you for everything, Thank you for just being you, thank you for me meeting you" Gabriella said

"Hey, I could say the same thing" Troy said

The pulled up infront of Gabriellas house

Tomorrow is going to be a very crazy day

Well at least Gabriella will be with her friends, no one is going to dare mess with her, she has the entire east high student body on her side

Yes life is very sweet

_**Srry i havn't updated in a while, like i said i was grounded, ha still am, but no one is home, lol, samanta1024 has been there, thats what she said anyway, i was laughing**_

_**so tell me if you liked it, and plz review**_

_**PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEWPLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEWPLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEWPLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEWPLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEWPLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEWPLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEWPLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEWPLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEWPLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEWPLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW**_

_**tell me what should happen next, i will look at your ideas but i think i know what is going to happen, so you guys can take a guess about what you think i will say which might be hard, but whoever gets it right and it could be more than one person i will mention you in the next chapter**_

_**PEACE OUT**_

_**-Courtney**_

_**Christmas in 15 days in counting LOL**_


	8. adjusting back

_**srry it took me soooo long to update, i've been busy with christmas and my friends srry guys, thank u for all the review and everything though, you guys rock!**_

Next morning

Gabriella woke up the next morning with a smile on her face

she got up and walked into the bathroom and took a shower, when she got out it was 7:17am, Troy was picking her up at 7:30

she put some clothes on and gathered all of her stuff together and put them in her backpack, she was sure she packed all of her east high stuff hoping she will just be able to use her old locker, and be in the same classes and hopefully things could go back to normal.

At 7:27 she heard a knock at her door but her mom answered it, a few seconds later she felt a pair of arms go around her

" hey babygirl" Troys voice said

"hey" gabriella turned around and kissed him on the lips

" you ready to be a wildcat again" Troy said smiling

" Hell ya" Gabriella exclaimed smiling

Gabriella hugged Troy and was so excited

Her and Troy exited the house and got into Troy's truck

10 minutes later they pulled up at East High, it was Gabriella's old home

Troy helped Gabriella out of his car and took her hand in his and walked in the front door

It looked the same to Gabriella, where was everyone? Oh wait that right, there probably all in the auditorium, she turned to Troy

"Do i have to go into the auditorium with everyone else, i mean cant everything be normal again?" Gabriella asked Troy

" come on Gabi, everybody has to go, even East High, two school that hate each other in the same auditorium, should be pretty amusing." Troy said trying to make a joke of the situation

Gabriella looked up at Troy and kissed him and hugged him

Try held Gabriellas hand with his and they both walked to the auditorium where Troy and Gabriella sung before

they walked through the doors to see that there were over six hundred students, everyone was yelling at each other, the auditorium was split up in two sides, wildcats on the right and knights on the left

Troy put his arm around Gabriella and guided her to the right side to sit with the Wildcats, unfortunatly every knight and wildcat noticed this but the reactions were completely different, while the knights were pissed off and yelling at her, the wildcats were jumping up and down screaming "Gabi's back" "we missed you" " Welcome back"

Gabriella was over whelmed with all hugs she was getting, but she was happy, Troy never let her go and she was thankful

All of a sudden the teachers became aware of the excitement

" settle down everyone" The principals voice rang throughout the auditorium

then something caught the principals eye, could it be, oh my goodness it was Gabriella she was always a great student

The principal walks up to Gabriella and welcomes her back

" So gabriella i guess you know everything about this school, i am happy to tell you your old locker is still vacant, and you will be placed in all of your same classes, you are free to go and reajust to the school, and Mr. Bolton you are free to go with her" The principal

Gabriella and Troy were about to walk out when Taylor caught a glimpse at Gabriellas finger

"oh my god, Chad what is on Gabriella's finger, is that what i think it is?" Taylor said with excitment in her voice

Chad had also spotted the champion ship ring on Gabriella's finger, he always new it was just a matter of time before she got it

Taylor squealed but left it alone so Troy and Gabriella could have some time together

Troy and Gabriella walked to her locker, Gabriella was so happy, she just couldn't hold it in anymore, she jumped on Troy wrapping her legs around him and kissing so hard on the mouth, he didn't complain at all, he just kissed her back

" Well welcome back Miss Montez," a voice said causing Troy and Gabriella to jump apart

the voice was Troy's dad jack bolton

Troy's dad was laughing at how red the two teenagers got

" umm. dad what do u want" Troy said

"oh nothing, just saying high, and to tell you that if it was any other teacher that walked by just now you two would be in detention, so just be careful." Jack Bolton said before walking the other way

"ya, he's right Troy I really can't afford detention" Gabi said

Troy laughed

"So i guess u got your wish, you think u can adjust to this school again" Troy asked

"I never unadjusted" Gabriella said

The hallways fill up with students just when the bell rings

Troy and Gabriella walk into Ms. Darbus's Homeroom

" Well Ms. Montez so glad to have you back, will you and Mr. Bolton be auditioning for the winter musical again?" Ms. Darbus asked with hope in her eyes

Gabriella looked at Troy, who smiled

" maybe" Gabriella said and sat down

All of a sudden Bret walked through the door

" Is this Ms. Darbus's Homeroom?" He asked obviously mad

" Yes it is" Ms. Darbus said

" We were just welcoming Ms. Montez back" Ms. Darbus

Bret sent Gabriella a cold glare, then Troy put a protective arm around Gabriella and sent Bret a warning glare and he easily backed off

" Well its so good to be back" Gabriella said

" No its just good to have you back" Troy said taking her hand in his and kissing her ring her gave her

Gabriella smiled and tilted Troys head back and kissed him on the lips

Then they broke apart laughing and turning super red for the fact the entire Homeroom was watching them including Bret

Yes this was going to be and interesting semester

_**OMG i havn't updated in such a long time, i am soooo srry, i never had the time, plz review, i've had complete writers block so plzzzz give me some more ideas**_

_**PLZ REVIEWPLZ REVIEWPLZ REVIEWPLZ REVIEWPLZ REVIEWPLZ REVIEWPLZ REVIEWPLZ REVIEWPLZ REVIEWPLZ REVIEWPLZ REVIEW**_

_**Lets see if we can get up to 20 reviews**_

PLz give me some ideas though,i have complete writers block,

OH and merry christmas eve


	9. Walk home

**I'm am soooooooo sorry i havn't updated in like 3 months, i will try to get the next one up sooner but i hav just been super busy and i couldn't think what to write**

When school was getting out that day...

"Oh my god Gabi i missed you being a wildcat" Troy said while him and Gabriella were walking out of school

" i know i missed being a wildcat too, i'm just glad to be back now" gabriella said

than gabriella looked down like she was nervous

" Whats wrong?" Troy said sensing something was the matter

" its nothing its just that...never mind" gabriella said in a quiet voice

Troy stopped walking and looked at his girlfriend

" Brie whats wrong?? you know u can tell me anything" Troy said while looking her in the eyes

Gabriella looked up at Troy and had a tear rolling her face

Troy put his arms around her and hugged her

" you know Bret, west high captain?" Gabriella said in a shaky voice

" yah of course, what did he do, did he hurt you?? i'll kill him" Troy said getting protective

" No, he didn't hurt me...yet" she said the last part quietly

Troy didn't miss the last part

" What do u mean by yet???" Troy asked

" Its just that he likes me, like, like likes me and i dont know what he would do because when i kissed you he looked pretty mad" Gabriella said and looked at Troy

" Gabriella if there is one promise i will make to you it would be i would never let that bastard hurt you" Troy said and you can definitly see the sincerness in his eyes

Gabriella smiled and hugged Troy and pecked him quickly on his lips, then they started walking home together, when they heard people behind them

Troy stopped and turned around, and there stood Bret and next to him was Mark

" What to you want Bret?" Troy yelled

Bret just stood there looking at Gabriella and then turned back to Troy, it looked like they were having a stare down and when it came to Gabriella, Troy ALWAYS won

" I want your dear little Girlfriend Gabriella over there" He said gesturing to Gabriella

Troy moved Gabriella in back of him

" do you really feel like fighting me Bret because you know you will lose" Troy said with confidence because he knew he could take on Bret and Mark

" Your not worth it Bolton" he yelled back

and him and mark walked away leaving a very angry and protective Troy and a scared nervouse Gabriella behind, Troy turned to Gabriella,

" Are you Ok?" Troy said calming down

" I dont know" Gabriella said sadly and just started crying uncontrollably

Troy hated seeing her like this, he loved her and when she was sad he was sad

He put his arms around her and just held her, Gabriella felt safe and protected in his arms

When they walked back to Gabriella's house they went inside and sat on the couch

Both Gabriella and Troy were laying on the couch and Gabriella on top of Troy with Troys arms securely around her waist

"So when is your mom coming home??" Troy asked

" shes not, she is on a buisness trip" gabriella answered

Then Troy got worried, he wasn't going to let Gabriella to stay home alone while Bret was around

" No, your not staying here by yourself, your going to stay with me" Troy told her

" No, i would feel like a burden" She said

" you know my parents love you and you know i do, plz even if its just to make me feel better?" Troy asked her

" fine, only if its ok with your parents" She answered

" Thank you, Now lets pack your stuff"Troy said

They went to her room and packed her stuff and headed back to Troys car and headed back to Troy's house

_**I am sooooooo Sorry i havn't updated, i will try to update more, PLZ REVIEW if u want me to update and PLZZZZZZZ give me ideas because now i dont know what to write so PLZ REVIEW and Give ideas!!!!!!!!!**_

_**PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEWv PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW**_


	10. help plzz!

_**srry for not updating as fast as some of you would like me too but i am sooo lost, i have no idea what to do next, plzz send me some of your ideas and what you want to happen next because i really need help, faster you get suggestions, faster the update, sooo plz, i luv all of my readers, and i would h8 to dissapoint you guys soo plzzz give me some ideas**_

_**-Courtney : )**_


End file.
